sonicstyle101fandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia HAAAAS Racing
Cars Sonicstyle101: has a purple car with 5 turbo blasters at the back which can cause big damage to the other players Infinity Guitars: has a big lux-robo car that can go at fast speeds any time, anywhere Shadowunleashed13: A small metallic green tank without treads bearing a small resemblance to Sonic's Speed Star that hovers above the ground. It leaves a trail of purple "smoke" in its wake, temporarily blinding other racers close behind. Despite not having a "cockpit", it has a windshield to protect the driver. If the need arises to attack opponents, a gun emerges from the back of the car, and fires a rocket in the desired direction. Sannse (staff):Her car has her face on it, which can make her be the fastest guurl on the track, better watch out for this diva she can shoot out wikia bans that stops players in there tracks. Wattz (chat mod):Disney helpers are in his car and then when he gets to his max speed he shoots out loads fireballs and iceballs, after that he just keeps going fast Callofduty4 (chat mod):His is like a tank/car with call of duty helpers shooting at the other players while he just stands there and wins Sonic the Hedgehog:His signiature speed star still makes him the fastest person alive Aiai: Motorbikes Rigby2000: has a nice motorbike with two blazes coming out of back wheel and front wheel. It also has a cannon that can shoot 2000 cannonballs Ohmygod123:Has all of his prints on his bike, he can transformed in a 4 wheeled motobike, wow what a guy. also he can send bombs anywhere. Sharni Sweethugz:Her motobike has 1 direction harry styles face on it, she shoots out their albums to stun the players with their music and slows them down. Danscat (staff): Tya (chat mod): a nice sized motorbike with pink ponytails at the back of its wheel. Its colours are pink and blue, and it can shoot ponies anywhere DarkFuture (admin): Crash Bandicoot: Planes Cead: Shy guy yellow: Elaske (staff): Shaped like a open book, he can fly high and low. it send books down and creats earthquakes by the amount of books fallen. as he can shoot air paper pplanes that can shoot fire. SpyroSonic2000 (chat mod): A plane that looks like a Charizard, which does outstanding damage to any player Bullet Francisco (admin): A purple green plane that can high affects in damage to any player, shooting out anything that comes to mind, but the amount of weight to the mind, slows down the plane. Ulala:Her space craft from Sonic and sega allstars racing can send out morolians to players and make them dance, if miss a beat they slow down to a stop. Monster Trucks Elecbucket: A large car in the shape of a Krabby Patty which he will use to flatten the masses of bucketheads on his way to Shell City SplashTheHedgehog: Splash's car looks like a sprots car with big wheels. Its made of a clear blue liquid to resemble water. The car can slide a bit if frozen. It has the symbol of himself on the sides. Power ups include characters from sonic games and his own super power up is "Super Splash" which is the same as Shadow's and Sonic's own special move. Randomtime (chat mod): Random objects appear as the monster truck, shoot out random things anything random MetalShadow272 (chat mod): A Disney-themed truck, powered by ample Disney magic. The external appearance is painted to resemble Stitch, and is as sturdy as the experiment himself. The top has the iconic Mickey Mouse ears. The sides of the truck have Dumbo ears, giving it the ability of flight. The engines are powered by the fiery breath of Mushu, giving the truck a super fast boost when needed (also damaging nearby racers). The wheels resemble Mike Wazowski, which somehow gives the truck a minor boost in speed. The front of the truck is shaped like Rex's head, making it painful to other racers when the truck touches them, also allowing architectural structures to be demolished upon impact. The back of the car has a Tigger-like tail, allowing the truck to bounce right back up immediately when it falls. The power ups of the truck have a great boost in power, since each power up the truck catches gets powered by Genie's magic. Genesjs (admin): has a giant purple monster truck that looks loke Doctor Eggman's, but with 6 wheels and a giant picture of his face on the front and back of the truck Amigo:has a samba truck that shots out marracars to the players that can dance then frezze for 5 secs As Themselves Spyro the Dragon NiGHTS Mario Grand Prix in total it has 8 grand prixs, 4 in each Chao Cup *Emerald Zone (Sonic 2) *Monkey target (Super monkey ball) *Frozen Bell (NiGHTS Into Dreams) *Eel Deal (Crash 2) Morolian Cup *Space Port Nine (Space Channel 5) *Cheep cheep Beach (Mario kart ds) *Jump Parade (Samba De amigo) *Habour Speedway (Spyro 3) Crystal Cup *Sanity Beach (Crash 1) *Hydrocity (Sonic 3) *Desert Dash (Super Monkey Ball) *Reala Castle (NiGHTS Into Dreams) Gem Cup *MushRoom Speedway (Spyro 3 *Space Park (Space Channel 5 Part 2) *Rainbow raod (mario kart wii) *Rocky Coaster (Samba De amigo) Dream Cup *Dream Valley (NiGHTS Into Dreams) *Hang em high (Crash 3) *Secret Base (Space Channel 5) *Monkey fight (Super Monkey Ball) Samab Cup *Samba Studios (Smaba De amigo) *Honey Speedway (Spyro 3) *Spagonia Day (Sonic unleashed) *Peach's Castle (Super mario 64) Monkey Cup *Treetops (Super monkey ball) *Splash Garden (NiGHTS Into Dreams) *Dino Mines (Spyro 3) *Purge TV (Space Channel 5 Part 2) Star Cup *Bowsers Castle (Super Mario bros ds) *Loco Lake (Samba De amigo) *Cortex Vortex (Warth Of Cortex) *Eggman Ship Act 1 (Sonic Advnace 1) All grand prix can be played as Begginer, normal, verry good, amzing, dr.eggman like.